The Distant Plains
by Sara Jaye
Summary: It's hard to be a noblewoman when her heart still yearns for the plains. LynxFlorina


"The Distant Plains"  
by Sara Jaye

Just a bit of introspective fluff based on Lyn and Florina's A support. :D For the sake of timeline and continuity, this takes place during the Bern chapters, anywhere between "Four-Fanged Offense" and "Battle Before Dawn".

(Fire Emblem isn't mine, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.)

-

"There you go...all set for the night."

Florina smiled as she finished filling the water trough. It had been a long day, and all the traveling they'd done had been rough on everyone's horses, wyverns and pegasi. Thankfully, they still had a day left to rest and prepare for the coming battles.

"Sleep well," she said, gently stroking the winged horse's mane. She picked up her satchel and headed back to the tent she was sharing with Lyn.

Upon her arrival, though, she noticed the tent was empty. Her heart skipped a beat-  
could something have happened to Lyn?! No, she thought, telling herself to calm down. She'd probably gone to the stream for a bath, or Sain had dragged her along for a quick trip to the armory.

Florina put down her pack and made sure the tent was shut securely before she walked through the forest, in search of her friend. It wasn't too unusual for Lyn to go off on her own sometimes, but Florina still worried. Given their current situation, it wasn't that safe to be wandering about at night...she could only hope no enemies were walking around as well.

Suddenly, she heard rustling in the distance. Florina tensed. Bandits? Black Fang members? She kicked herself for not having brought her lance with her. And Lyn most likely hadn't brought any weapons either-what if the enemies attacked her?! Florina's heart raced; she wanted to run back to the tent and grab her lance, but her feet were frozen in place. She held her breath as she heard the noise again...followed by a sigh.

'That voice...'

A flash of teal became visible, and Florina just about fainted with relief.

Lyn.

Florina moved closer, and her relief turned to worry as she saw Lyn lying back against a tree, hugging her knees to her chest and looking ahead into the distance. Even without seeing the expression on her face, it was clear that the Sacaen noblewoman was depressed. Quietly, Florina slipped over to the tree and sat down.

"Lady Lyndis?"

Lyn jumped slightly, then sighed with relief when she noticed who it was.

"Florina," she said. "You startled me..."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here? It's getting dark...it's too dangerous to be wandering around here alone without your weapons," Lyn said. Florina smiled a little. Even with her own problems, Lyn always managed to worry about her first and foremost.

"I'm sorry...I just noticed you weren't in the tent and got a little worried," she said. "Especially when I noticed you hadn't taken your sword with you."

"So I guess I can't exactly say anything about your lack of weapons." Lyn sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you," she said, edging closer to her friend and sighing deeply.

"Lady Lyndis?" Florina looked worriedly at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing...nothing that can be fixed, anyway," Lyn said. "I was just thinking..."

"About the plains?"

"Pardon?"

"You really want to return to the plains, don't you, Lyn?" Florina said. "Don't try to deny it. I know you too well by now...I know how much you loved the plains, and how you'd leave the castle and gaze out from the hill at Caelin."

"...You're right..." Lyn uncurled from her ball a little and brushed her bangs away from her face. "I really do miss the plains, I want to return there. But thinking of my grandfather's condition...I can't leave him. I don't want to, without me there's no one to watch over the castle as long as he's not well," she said. Florina nodded.

"I understand...but you shouldn't force yourself to do anything you don't want to, or hold yourself back from what you really want," she said.

"I know, but-"

"I'm sure Lord Hausen would understand if you told him how you felt," Florina continued. "Living on the plains just seems right for you, Lyn."

It was then that Lyn noticed a significant difference in how Florina was speaking to her.

"Hmm, guess what?" she said.

"Eh?"

"You've stopped calling me Lyndis."

"Ah...!"

"And you're speaking to me much more frankly," Lyn said.

"Eek! I-I'm sorry!" Florina blushed, looking away. "I-I'm such a scatterbrain, I-"

"Florina." Lyn cupped the girl's chin in her hand, causing Florina to slowly turn her face towards Lyn's. "Don't..."

"Lyn..."

"I thought that was the way it had to be with us...but it only made me feel miserable. I can't take this anymore," Lyn said. "I've been so lonely all this time...leaving the plains, and my best friend treating me like a noble stranger..."

"Lyn..."

Lyn let her hand drop down to Florina's shoulder.

"What does rank have to do with anything? I'm still me, and you're still you," Lyn whispered. "Can't we go back to the way it used to be? Please...just talk to me normally, like you always did."

Florina reached up and placed her hand over Lyn's.

"I'm sorry, Lyn," she whispered. "I had no idea you felt that way...can you ever forgive me?"

"Florina..." Lyn wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders, pulling her close. "You didn't do anything wrong. But I do feel that way...and now you know. So from now on..."

"I promise," Florina said. "No more talking to you like a noble stranger."

"Good." Lyn smiled a little. "Also, after this battle has ended, I do intend to return to the plains. As much as I've grown to love Caelin, I couldn't imagine myself living there forever," she said.

"I understand," Florina said. "Do you know when you'll be leaving?"

"I'm not sure yet," Lyn said. "I want to stay with my grandfather for a while...I'm sure he will understand, but I want to give him time to get used to the idea and to find someone who will look after the castle in my absence."

"That makes sense," Florina said.

"But one thing's for sure." Lyn lowered her gaze so that she was looking straight into her eyes. "Florina, when that day does come...will you come with me?" she asked. "I won't be able to pay you like I do now, but I still want you by my side for as long as possible..."

"Lyn..." Florina smiled. "Yes. I will come with you...if you'd be willing to eventually come to Ilia with me, or take many trips there," she said.

"That's a little far off...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Lyn laughed.

"You're right." Florina buried her head against Lyn's shoulder. "But my answer is still yes."

"Thank you...after all the time we've spent together, I can't imagine being without you," Lyn said. "The battle against Lundgren one year ago...you joining Caelin's army...all the time spent with Eliwood and Hector and the others...all that time, you've never once left my side."

"I'm happiest when I'm with you, Lyn. It matters not where we go...as long as I'm by your side," Florina said. "It's because of you that I've overcome so many of my weaknesses...that I'm no longer the weak little Florina you rescued from bandits back then."

"It wasn't just my doing, Florina. You got this far by hard work and determination," Lyn said. "I guess I owe you an apology for being a worrywart. I've always been so protective of you, but you've more than proven you're capable of holding your own out there."

"I am..." Florina smiled. "But still, it's...nice to know you're always right behind me, looking out for me..."

"It's what I'm there for. And you've done the same for me plenty of times," Lyn said. "Let's face it, Florina. We're just that good of a team-on the battlefield, and in life!"

"In life..." Florina echoed. "Lyn...let's always be together no matter what happens or where life takes us," she whispered.

"Of course we will." Lyn smiled, hugging the girl closer as she felt the weight lifting from her chest. "Thank you, Florina," she said. "I feel much better now.

"I'm glad I could help." Florina smiled, then yawned a little.

"Getting tired?" Lyn asked.

"A little," Florina admitted.

"Me too." Lyn gazed at the slowly darkening sky. Only a few traces of light lingered against the deep purple backdrop. "We should get back before the others get worried," she said.

"Yeah." Florina nodded...but made no move to stand up. Lyn giggled.

"Too tired to move?" she teased. Florina blushed.

"Ah...I'm sorry! It's just so comfortable like this," she said.

"It's okay. You don't have to get up, then," Lyn said. Florina blinked.

"Wha-yiii!" She squealed as the swordswoman suddenly lifted her into her arms. "Lyn!"

"There. If anyone asks, just say your leg fell asleep," Lyn laughed. Florina giggled and tousled the ends of Lyn's ponytail.

"My knight in fabric armor," she murmured. Lyn smiled.

"I'm no knight...I would've insisted on carrying you even if you weren't tired," she whispered, leaning to press a light kiss to the other girl's lips. Florina blushed, then smiled contentedly.

"Lyn..."

She closed her eyes, leaning her head against Lyn's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her neck.

The walk back to camp was completely silent, but neither girl minded.

At that moment, they didn't need words to express their feelings towards one another.

-End-

Wow, first yuri fic I've finished in AGES. :o These two rock, though, I just had to write something about em. :D 


End file.
